the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura Kurosaki
Kagura Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami and a part time lieutenant of the Eleventh Division under Captain Satsuki Uzaki. She is the daughter of the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and 12th Kenpachi Satsuki Uzaki, as well as the granddaughter of Tasuku Uzaki a d Yugito Uzaki, the niece of Susanoo Uzaki, Chojuro Uzaki, Taisuke Uzaki, Haibuko Uzaki, Inojiro Uzaki, and Hana Uzaki, the cousin of Yoshitsune Uzaki, Kaito Uzaki, Kyokoyumi Uzaki, Tooka Uzaki, and Rin Uzaki, and the grandniece of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Appearance Kagura is a curvaceous girl of average height with wavy dark brown hair cut short so that it barely reaches her upper neck. It is also very messy, giving it a spiky appearance. Her bangs hang over her forehead while the rest of her hair is pushed back, and the ends curl away from her face. Her eyes are chocolate brown. As a Substitute Shinigami of Gotei 13, Kagura wears a standard black shihakusho. Unlike most of the uniforms, hers completely covers her chest and goes up halfway up her neck. She keeps her Zanpakuto at her belt, and since she is a member of the Eleventh Division, she is always seen with it. While in her Gigai, she appears to be normal and dresses in casual clothes, usually as simple as a shirt and jeans. She normally wears dark and blunt colors. She is also seen wearing a school uniform on some occassions. Personality Kagura is overall calm and cool as ice. However, she is shown to have her wild streak like her mother. She can be seen scowling, like her father, pr smirking, like her mother. She has a strong sense of duty, as seen when she held no ill will for her mother spending her time in the Soul Society, noting that Satsuki is a captain, and captain of the rowdiest division in the Seireitei. She also had a love of battle, shown as she enjoyed the proccess of becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper. She also had a good relationship with her cousin Ririko Abarai, as they are both daughters of powerful Soul Reapers. History Kagura was born to Satsuki Uzaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami and a Substitute Shinigami. Satsuki defeated the former captain if the Eleventh Division in battle and became the new captain, thus forcing her to leave. Kagura grew up without her mother but she knew all about her. She began to see her aunts, Karin and Yuzu, as motherly figures as well. When she was ten, she questioned Ichigo about her mother. The latter replied that she was a war hero and a great leader, and he made it clear that she hadn't abandoned them. Kagura asks if she was dead, but Ichigo makes it ambiguous, saying that he would explain everything when she was older. Five years later, Kagura turned fifteen. Her father informed her about the Shinigami and how her mother, Satsuki Uzaki, was the captain of the Eleventh Division, the most martial of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He explains that she was technically dead and was in an afterlife state. He then reluctantly lets Kisuke Urahara help her become a Substitute Shinigami. Even though she, like Ichigo did, almost turned into a Hollow, she ultimately turned into a Shinigami. After achieving Bankai the three-day way, the Visored helped her control her Inner Hollow. Post Series Powers and Abilities Master Swordwoman: Kagura has shown great skill in the art of Zanjutsu, as her father and mither before her. She has been shown to take on Hollows with just her sealed Zanpakuto. She is at least at a captain level. Kido Practitioner: Like her mother, Kagura is not highly profient in Kido. She is shown using Shakkaho, Raikoho, and Sokatsui without incantations, but they still arent as powerful compared to others. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Kagura trained under Yoruichi Shihoin, the Flash Goddess, in her spare time and learned how to effectively fight unarmed. She was shown to be very strong in this department. Shunpo Expert: Kagura is talented in the use of Hoho. She can move across Karakura Town whike battling Hollows quickly and effeciently. She uses Hoho in battle as well. High Spiritual Pressure: As a lieutenant of Gotei 13, as well as the daughter of a Substitute Shinigami and a Gotei 13 captain, Kagura boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is a golden yellow color. Physically Enhanced: Kagura is physically enhanced for combat. Her most notable is strength, seeing that she cpuld crack the ground with her Zanpakuto. She is also faster and more agile than normal, as well as more durable. Zanpakuto Hagane no Hana: (Steel Blossom): In its sealed form, Hagane no Hana resembles a typical katana with a silver and white handles. Her scabbard is silvery white in color. *Shikai: It's Shikai command is Split the air (Kuki o bunkatsu shimasu). Her Zanpakuto turns into a large backsword which is about as tall as she is. The guard is a dark turquoise color lined with silver. Despite its immense size, Kagura easily wields it in only one hand. Shikai Special Ability: Hagane no Hana is a melee type Zanpakuto. Her slashing power is greatly increased. She can create sharp projectiles that travel at high speeds over long distances, similar to Getsuga Tensho, which, coincidentically, is one of her attacks. *Getsuga Tensho: Kagura has a Getsuga Tensho attack. In her case, hers is a goldeb yellow color and is more powerful than the usual projectiles. The effects are strong enough to send two of the hybrids flying through the air in one fell swoop. She is shown to be able to use the attack with her sealed Zanpakuto. *Bankai: Kuro no Okami Hagane no Hana (Black Wolf Steel Blossom): Kagura's Bankai increases her abilities and alters her appearance. Her messy brown hair is waist length, and she wears a black shirt, pants, and boots, with streaks of her gold and yellow spiritual pressure wrapping themselves around her. A shadow covers her face and her eyes glow yellow. She has a cluster of swords behind her as back up weapons. Bankai Special Ability: Kuro no Okami Hagane no Hana gived Kagura thousands of extra steel sword in a cluster that resembled a blossoming flower. Kaura can direct a portion of them to shoot out in different directions at various enemies. She can also utilize several swords for her offense, defense, and special attacks. If the swords are broken, the cluster can create new swords. *Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo (Pentagram Sword): Kagura uses multiple swords to continuously attack. The swords slash in a pentagram shape and move at the speed of Hoho. When the enemies are distracted by the attack, Kagura moves in for a physical or Kido attack. If the swords aren't broken, they return to the cluster after the attack is finished. If they are briken, they drop to the ground. Hollofication Hollow Mask: Kagura's Hollow mask is white and very skull like. The right half of the mask is pure white while the left half is black as night. The eyes are narrow and outlimed with the opposite color on each sides (white on black, black on white). The teeth are sharp and thin like needles and are arranged into a creepy grin. She summons it by holding her fist in front of her face and opening it, with the Hollow mask subsequently materializing on her face. *Power Augmentation: Kagura is physically enhanced and is shown to be stronger, faster, more durable, and overall more powerful. Her senses are also enhanced in this state. *Cero: Kagura is able to fire a charged Cero at opponents. The unique thing about her Cero is that she can fire it without showing any signs of preparation, similar to Coyote Starrk, but most of the time she uses the signs. Trivia *Kagura is a specific type of Shinto theatrical dance.